onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 339
Chapter 339 is titled "Rumors". Cover Volume: 36 Pg.: 47 Gedatsu's Cover Story Vol. 23 "Hot spring inspectors". Short Summary Luffy finally confronts Iceburg about the shooting incident while Robin is seen meeting with members of an organization known as CP9. Long Summary Although they missed the announcement, Nami determines that a typhoon will most likely pass through the island using her knowledge weather. It is shown that she and Luffy are sitting on a rooftop near the Galley-La Company HQ where reporters continue to crowd the entrance. Determined to discover the truth, Luffy, breaks into the HQ alone, smashing through a window to gain entry. In Iceburg's room, Kalifa informs him that Luffy has break into headquarters and Iceburg then asks for a favour. While being chased by Galley-La workers, Kalifa is seen calling Luffy when he passes. As the others pass the room, she denies seeing him and says that Iceburg is currently asleep. The workers decide to guard the room along with Kalifa. Inside the room, Luffy and Iceburg begin to talk about the shooting and Iceburg confirms that Nico Robin was one of the attackers. Pointing a gun at Luffy, he asks if he will allow him to see her one more time however Luffy explains he has no idea where she is. A gun shot suddenly sounds throughout the building and everyone charges into Iceburg's room, where the window is seen to be open. Iceburg disappointedly states that he too wanted to find the truth. Outside on the rooftop, Luffy reports his findings to Nami outside however, he states that he still doesn't believe Robin would do such a thing. At Blueno's Bar, Franky appears with Mozu and Kiwi greeting the owner, Blueno and ordering cola. He is seen taking three empty bottles from a compartment in his stomach. Blueno asks whether Franky can pay and Mozu and Kiwi reveal they still have 1 million of the berries they stole from the Straw Hats, shocking Franky. Franky then throws the money in the air exclaiming the drinks are on him. Kokoro, who has been in the bar since Franky entered, starts to talk to him. Chimney and Gonbe appear from the other side asking Franky for juice. Blueno hands him three cola bottles which he puts into the compartment referring to them as "fuel" and his hair sticks back up. Kokoro and Franky begin to discuss Iceburg being shot, Kokoro suggesting that the government, who have been stalking him, would be more likely suspects than pirates. She continues by bringing up a organization known as CP9 which both Franky and Blueno states as a rumour however, she insists that they exist by working in the shadow. Franky asks Kokoro why she is so confident they exist and she states she heard about it, which Franky comically says is a rumour. At an Empty Storage room somewhere in a back street of Water 7, Nico Robin is seen with two unknown figures. They give her orders to retrieve "it" from Iceburg, the only living apprentice of "Tom", in the name of CP9. Quick Reference Chapter notes *Iceburg appears to believe there is more to his attack. *Franky uses cola as fuel. *Kokoro is close to both Iceburg and Franky. *The rumoured organization, CP9, is in fact real. *Nico Robin appears to be working with CP9. *CP9 are after the unknown item referred to as "it". *Iceburg is the only living apprentice of "Tom". *"Tom" used to own "it" but gave it to Iceburg. *Nico Robin is ordered to retrieve "it". Character Introduction *Blueno Returning Characters *Straw Hats **Monkey D. Luffy **Nami **Robin *Galley-La Company **Iceburg **Kalifa **Tyrannosaurus *Franky Family **Franky **Mozu and Kiwi *Shift Station **Kokoro **Chimney **Gonbe *Blueno's Bar **Blueno Anime Episode p2 to p9: episode 239 p10 to p19: episode 240 Site Navigation it:Capitolo 339